


Plot Twist: Jackson and Isaac Choose Stiles

by Sempiternal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dead Aiden, Dead Allison Argent, Dead Boyd, Dead Erica, Gen, Post-Nogitsune, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Scott Bashing, Scott is a Bad Friend, Stiles is Pushed Out of the Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 00:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sempiternal/pseuds/Sempiternal
Summary: Just a little a one shot. Scott kicks Stiles out of the pack, and surprisingly, Jackson and Isaac have something to say about it.





	Plot Twist: Jackson and Isaac Choose Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> Not edited or proofread by anyone, so just forewarning for any and all mistakes.

Stiles doesn’t know whether to laugh or cry, the latter option probably more appropriate, considering the current situation.

“What do you mean Stilinski’s not welcome here?” A voice to his right snaps, voice pitched low with thinly veiled anger.

Person in question clenches his jaw, whether in irritation or stubbornness, Stiles doesn’t know.

“I didn’t say he’s not welcome here-“

“But you may as well have!” Jackson shouts, eyes flashing dangerously.

“Why do you even care? You don’t even like him!” Scott yells right back, anger leaking into the Alpha’s voice. 

Jackson scoffs and stands up, slowly begins to make his way over to Scott.

“Listen to me McCall, without Stiles, we would all be dead-”

“Without Stiles a lot of us wouldn’t be!” 

Silence rings throughout the loft and Jackson freezes, staring at the person in front of him with complete disgust. 

“That’s bullshit.”

Everyone’s head snaps to the far corner of the loft, where Peter, Derek, and Isaac are situated. Peter taking his usual claim on the spiral staircase, Derek leaning against the rail, and Isaac against the window, a look of mild disdain on his face.

“What?” Scott asks, completely confused.

“I said that’s bull”, Isaac says in an almost bored tone. “You and I both know Stiles is not responsible for what happened to Allison-”

“But Aiden-”

“Would not hold Stiles responsible and you know that too, Scott.” Isaac says, tone harsh and gaze cold.

“You don’t know that, Isaac,” Scott tries to reason, his tone set as if he were talking to a small child.

Isaac clenches is jaw. “No, I don’t. But I know Stiles did not kill Allison. Or Aiden-who by the way, you didn’t even like,” Scott opens his mouth like he’s going to interrupt but Isaac plows on. 

“I know Stiles did not kill Erica, or Boyd,” Derek flinches. “I know Stiles would do anything in his power to protect his friends, even the people he doesn’t like,” he glances at Jackson who nods, “And I know he would do anything in his power to bring back those who have died for him, even if it meant killing himself in the process. So you have no right, Scott, to blame Stiles for any of this.”

“He’s the one who dragged us all into this!” Scott screams, eyes blazing red.

Isaac shakes his head, a look of puzzlement on his face. 

“He may have dragged you into the woods that night, Scott, but he is not responsible for any of this. Me, Erica, Boyd, shit even Jackson, we chose this life, Scott. Even when it wasn't what we thought it would be, we made that decision. And Stiles? Stiles stood by your side through it all, stood by all of our sides. Stiles protected you, protected Lydia, protected Erica, Boyd, Jackson, even Derek and Peter. So don’t you dare try to say that all of these actions don’t make up for one night in the woods.”

Isaac looks around the room, looks at the somber faces, looks at the people he could have lost. 

“I don’t know why you are so insistent on getting rid of Stiles, but just know this,” he looks up at Scott, at the red eyes that hold no room for sympathy or understanding. 

Isaac looks at those cold, mourning eyes, and speaks with so much conviction that it elicits shivers to everyone in the room.

“If this is you telling us it’s either you or Stiles, I will choose him every time.”


End file.
